


Жемчужина

by Helen_scram



Series: Моя семья [1]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: И все же он добился своего. Семья Гизборнов все преодолела.
Relationships: Edmund of Gisburne/Margaret of Gisburne
Series: Моя семья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540471
Kudos: 3





	Жемчужина

**Author's Note:**

> значение имени Маргарет — «жемчужина»; значение имени Эдмунд — «защитник родового богатства».

Вытянув длинные ноги у очага, сэр Эдмунд Гизборн не торопясь отхлебнул из кубка и с удовольствием посмотрел на супругу, возившуюся с рукодельем. Леди Маргарет брала из ларца какую-то тесьму, прикладывала к куску ткани, лежащему перед ней, разглядывала, вновь убирала в ларец, доставала другую... Она выглядела вполне довольной, даже напевала что-то про себя. Такие вечера сэр Эдмунд ценил, они сулили приятное продолжение в спальне. Самой важной, на его взгляд, частью брачного союза сэр Эдмунд не пренебрегал никогда. И надо сказать, в этом их с женой вкусы полностью сходились. Оба самозабвенно исполняли супружеский долг, особенно в молодые годы, когда их пыл усиливала еще и уверенность в том, что они занимаются богоугодным делом: надлежало продлить славный род Гизборнов, дать манору наследника и будущего защитника. Они очень старались, но результата все не было, хотя процесс и радовал.

Тогда Маргарет собственноручно расшила покров для статуи Девы Марии в приходской церкви и обратилась к ней с мольбой. И Пречистая помогла! Правда, в своей манере, да простится ему это богохульство! Наследника жена ему все же подарила. Спустя чуть более полугода после его возвращения из Святого Похода. Мда… Когда овеянный ратной славой и излечившийся от ран рыцарь вернулся домой, он узнал, что его не ждали. Он чуть не сошел с ума, когда понял, что Маргарет — его Мэджи, его жемчужина — его не любит. Нет, с исполнением супружеских обязанностей все по-прежнему было великолепно, однако хотелось большего. Отважный рыцарь впервые желал стать героем не суровой баллады, а волшебной сказки. Первые годы получалось плохо. Но Гизборны никогда не сдаются! И с упорством, граничащим с одержимостью, сэр Эдмунд карабкался, срываясь время от времени то в отчаяние, то в ярость, по стене башни, возведенной супругой, стремясь достичь вершины и получить заветную награду: ее уважение и любовь.

Жена до сих пор волновала, иногда изумляла, но никогда не раздражала его. А вот обижала и гневила изрядно, но ради нее он укрощал свой бешеный нрав. Ведь никогда даже руки не поднял. Хотя порой и хотелось. Особенно когда она заявила ему как-то, что надо бы поласковей обращаться с посланным ему Господом сыном, раз уж собственного зачать не в состоянии. Вот после этого он и сотворил самую большую глупость в своей жизни: зачем-то объявил Гаю, что он не его отец, а кому выпала эта честь — неведомо. Отомстил… Кому только?!

И все же он добился своего. Семья Гизборнов все преодолела, и сейчас, достигнув зрелых лет, ее глава мог с чистым сердцем сказать, что Провидение было к нему благосклонным. Сын удался на славу, и сэр Эдмунд искренне им гордился. А супруга по-прежнему оставалась драгоценной жемчужиной его души, и как ему казалось, наконец, отвела ему уголок в своем сердце.

Сэр Эдмунд допил свой эль, не спеша подошел к жене и наклонился, вдыхая исходящий от нее легкий аромат каких-то трав. Она, как всегда, мгновенно почувствовала его желание, быстро, но аккуратно сложила свое рукоделие обратно в ларец и, слегка зардевшись, подала ему руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Я сделала видео, которое можно рассматривать как часть этой истории, своеобразную иллюстрацию к ней: [Waiting for the Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471651)


End file.
